The Cat and The Witch
by blacktuxedos
Summary: Luka has been chasing the the shadow of a mysterious woman for years now - a woman named Bayonetta. Finally after months of searching, he finds her in a small town and is more than prepared to confront her. However he's not quite prepared for how she makes him feel... (Based *before* the first game. Spoilers. Adult.)
1. Luka - The Cat

"Why are you following me?"

Luka froze. How had she known? He'd been so careful; he'd kept a safe distance from her and worn silent soled shoes. There was no way she could have heard him following her.

She stood and waited patiently for him to answer, one slender gloved hand resting casually on a shapely jutted out hip. The other hand was teasing a purple butterfly shaped lollipop into her mouth. It danced temptingly across her lips then disappeared into her mouth, before reemerging again, coating her lips in a sweet, sticky gloss…

"Well?"

The sudden question snapped Luka back to reality and without even realising it he'd emerged from his hiding place and he'd been staring at her, out in the open. What was worse was that he'd actually stopped breathing for a minute. She was completely disarming. She'd caught him off guard and within seconds had him under her spell. Like a butterfly to the flower, he'd followed her obediently, blindly with little to no regard for his own safety. Except this flower had thorns and her scent was alluring as it was deadly. Luka knew all too well how deadly she was…

His own father had been driven to reckless obsession trying to find out more about her and it had taken his life. Or more specifically, she had taken his life. Luka was nine at the time and he could remember it like it was yesterday. The sun gently warming the river bank, the smell of nature and his father promising they'd go get ice cream after he was done looking in the river.

_I won't be long Luka, I'll be right back._

Except he never did return, instead a dark figure had exploded from the river bed; black like a nightmare with long dark hair that seemed to absorb all the surrounding light. It had turned and looked Luka straight in the eye before killing his father right in front of him.

The memory was making Luka's breathing ragged and he had to unclench his fists: his nails were cutting crescent moons into his palms. Slowly Luka looked directly into the eyes of the beguiling monster in front of him. It was hard to believe that he was face to face with a murderer. Still, small part of him almost didn't believe she was a killer. It was faint but something stirred inside him, feeding him small spoonful's of doubt. She looked dangerous that was for sure but she didn't seem like a cold blooded murderer. Besides, the idea that murderers licked little purple butterflies disturbed him.

Speaking of which, she was still licking the damn thing, slowly, as if savouring more than just its sugary flavour. She was exploring its shape with her moist, pink, tongue…

_Shit._

Luka has been staring again. He knew it and she knew it, as evident by the amused smirk on her face. He glared at her and before he could stop himself an angry growl escaped his throat. Immediately her partially amused expression changed, her eyes darkened and her smirk grew even wider.

"Oh my little cat has claws. How cute." She purred.

"I am NOT a cat. Least of all yours. My name is Luka." he hissed.

She raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. Instead she peered over her glasses which had now slipped to the edge of her nose as she studied him from his heels to his head. Probing, lingering and calculating… It was unnerving to say the least and the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Are you the one they call Bayonetta?" Luka asked carefully.

Now if Luka hadn't been watching her intently he would have missed the invisible shift behind her eyes. Like a wild cat stalking through the jungle, silent, barely seen yet visible for only a heartbeat before disappearing into the undergrowth. It was all he needed as confirmation. He knew it was her. In fact, he'd known it was her even before he'd been caught.

That face, that stature, those eyes… There was no doubt about it. She was the one who had killed his father. Almost 20 years later, he still recognised that face. It had haunted his dreams, plagued his thoughts and possessed his life. Completely and utterly. Luka knew this was his only chance, she had to be exposed for the demon that she was. However he also knew that she was more than he could handle. He'd heard the rumours. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't going to take her on alone. He needed back up, he needed proof.

He needed to take a photo.

Then his editor would believe him, and then police would take him seriously. They thought he was crazy and regularly told him so. They hadn't been able to find such a woman on record, ever, which confirmed to them that Luka had indeed lost his mind. However this revelation had only fuelled Luka's infatuation.

There are no known public records of a woman named Bayonetta ever existing.

Yet here she was in the flesh. It hadn't been a nightmare. It really had happened and now after years of chasing after shadows and hitting dead ends – he'd found her. Roaming casually around the streets of Metropolis no less! This was it, his only chance. Conveniently Luka was a journalist and being a journalist meant Luka was used to hiding cameras on his person. All he had to do was distract her long enough to whip out his hidden camera and snap a photo of her, before making a fast getaway with his grappling hook.

"And if I am?" she teased back.

"Then you are the one who killed my father!" Luka roared.

Immediately he flicked his wrist and released the hidden camera from the inside of his coat sleeve. A practiced movement that he was confident in. He'd done it a million times before, he'd timed it and perfected it. There was no way she'd be able to avoid it.

Suddenly she was behind him. Impossibly fast. Inhumanly fast. A strong hand clamping down on the camera he clasped in his right hand and a steady hand aiming a handgun upwards, into the underside of his chin. The butterfly lollipop - gone.

_No way..._

For the third time that day Luka stopped breathing. Obviously because there was a gun held to his head but also because she was pressing herself up against his back, rather closely. So close he could feel all the nuances and contours of her own body against his. The strength in her hand entwined in his, the strands of her hair brushing against his neck, the smoothness of her skin against his cheek and the sheer magnetism that radiated off her was… overwhelming. And exhilarating.

"Why are you following me Cheshire puss? What is it you want?" she whispered like steel wrapped in silk.

"Ha! I'd tell you but I don't kiss n' tell on a blind date."

Bayonetta smirked again before replying, "Hmmm, neither do I. However…"

Luka thought he was going to have a heart attack. Because not only was she pressed up against him, her face was now moving closer towards his and he was powerless to stop it! Her hands and limbs where like a vice, he could not escape and her perfume was like a toxin that made him weaker. He was going to die. Right here and now. Nobody would stop her in time. In fact, nobody had passed by for hours, it was like they were the only two people who existed in this world. She was going to work her magic and take his soul. He knew it. He'd be as good as dead.

Surrendering himself to this thought and his fate, Luka relaxed. He stood and enjoyed the sensation of his "Fleur de Cirey" scented reaper enveloping him. He said a small prayer of forgiveness to his father and allowed himself the guilty pleasure of her body. The feel of her breasts… soft, firm and rubbing tortuously against his back through a thin material he did not recognise. Finally he thought to himself,

_If death is to take me today, then I am thankful that she's beautiful._

The press of lips against his cheek however was not what he was expecting and the sensation caused him to open his eyes in alarm. It had all happened so fast! First she was threatening him, then she was kissing him? Was nothing about this woman predictable!?

"… I have a feeling we will meet again Cheshire and that this will be the first of many dates."

Then she was gone.

…_Like a dream._

Except, it really hadn't been a dream. The sticky, wet, stain in his cheek reminded him otherwise. She had been real. He had seen her. He had touched her. He had been so close. Miserably he gazed down at the broken wreck of parts that had once been his camera. The device was beyond saving.

He had no idea how she disappeared. If he hadn't been so stunned by the kiss he'd had been searching around frantically in confusion. Deep down inside though, he knew it was pointless. She was gone and it meant months of hunting her down _again_. Absently he pulled out a white handkerchief from his pocket and started to rub off the stain. Pulling away he couldn't help but notice that the cloth smelt of violets. He sniffed it gingerly. butterfly must have tasted like violets too.

He scowled and pocketed the offending thing. Hoping it'd provide some form proof, although he highly doubted it. After all, everything surrounding this woman was a mystery and giving a stranger fresh evidence of her own existence was _too easy _and after months of chasing her all over the world he knew she was anything but. Still he would keep it.

_Cheshire._

She had called him that.

He smirked at the memory.

_If I am your Cheshire cat, then there is no Wonderland you can hide in where I won't find you Bayonetta…_

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Author Notes

This short story is based on the video game **Bayonetta**. It's one of my favourite games because the gameplay is so fantastically over the top and the characters have so much personality.

This story is centred around Luka and Bayonetta's first encounter. Or how I envisioned it anyway. Because when I played the game (and that Vigrid scene came on), I couldn't help but feel like they'd _met before._

So I thought it'd be fun to write a short story about it. I've tried to be as accurate as possible concerning the characters and their past/details/etc., however if I have missed anything then please forgive me. This is my first fan fiction.

This chapter is told from Luka's perspective. If this is well received, then I may write one from Bayonetta's. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Bayonetta - The Witch

Bayonetta – The Witch and The Cat (Part II)

The violets where following her. She could smell them. They'd been following her for a while now. At first she had not been concerned, however these violets were…_persistent._ They had been shadowing her for over an hour and although she had no where important to be anytime soon, she was… curious as to why they were following her.

"Why are you following me?" she asked coolly.

Bayonetta could sense her follower tensing up in alarm and surprise. She didn't have to see them to know that she'd caught them off guard. So although they were very good, they couldn't control their emotions and like most things that react - emotions give off an aura. Almost like a subtle fragrance and this person smelt like violets... and fear. Slowly she sucked the purple butterfly lollipop and rested her hand on her hip - expectedly.

Reluctantly yet swiftly, her silent stalker revealed himself. He was a tall, young man who moved with the swiftness of a cat. His wavy hair reached his chin and was a warm universe of auburn & chestnut browns. The colours intermingled in a hairstyle that was half up and half down. His face was feminine and angular, yet held an edge that was unmistakably masculine. His tall, lean body was tensed with concentration. He wore tailored dark clothing, a black coat and knee high black boots. However what really caught her eye was the long striped scarf he was wearing. It looked… _familiar._

He was now staring at her. Openly.

"Well?" she prompted mildly amused.

Still he said nothing.

Several minutes had passed and the young man had done very little to answer her question. In fact, he had barely moved at all. His dark eyes fixated on her, like he was trying to simultaneously record and recall every detail about her. As if he were engraving her likeliness into his very soul. Quickly his breathing became laboured and his hands clenched into tight, angry fists. His perfume of fear soon changed into anger and… _pain._ This man was in great pain. The scent clung to him like a desperate lover begging for more.

Slowly he shifted his gaze and looked her straight in the eye. Dark, intelligent eyes trying furiously to mask the kaleidoscope of emotions inside. He watched her with a dark hunger. It was a hunger born from countless years of sacrifice and unbreakable determination. The kind of hunger that no meal or morsel could ever satisfy. It was a complex and exquisite bouquet.

Bayonetta watched the young man in front of her with building interest. Throughout their encounter he had refused to move any closer or provoke her in any way. He remained on guard and out of reach. He knew she was dangerous, which meant that he knew things about her. The thought intrigued her as she licked and sucked at the butterfly.

Temporarily his eyes lost their vicious edge and fluttered helplessly to watch her mouth. She was savouring the violet flavoured butterfly slowly. Enjoying the sugary substance as it melted and coated her lips and tongue. Not that he knew it but the sweet treat was replenishing her. Because not too long ago she'd battled a large amount of angels and had been forced to used a considerable amount of magic. The hunger in his eyes briefly took on a new form. One that promised heat & skin and not ice & steel. It made her skin tingle and her smirk wider.

He growled in response. An irritated, animal sound that betrayed his raw, unprotected lust.

"Oh my little cat has claws. How cute." She teased.

"I am NOT a cat. Least of all yours. My name is Luka." he hissed.

_Luka? Hmmm..._

Peering over her glasses, Bayonetta observed him in more detail. Gauging from his height and general demeanour she would guess that he was in his mid to late 20's. The practical yet fitted clothing indicated that he had a job and one that probably required making a good impression without being too formal. The grappling device he tried to conceal was obviously used to reach high places. The question was, was it for reaching high places or escaping sticky situations? The fury in his eyes and the way he had been acting towards her, pretty much proved that he knew something about her and he was here to do something about it.

"Are you the one they call Bayonetta?" Luka asked cautiously.

_Ahhh. So he does know something about me. _

Quickly she assessed the situation, he was fast that much as true, however he was only human or appeared to be anyway. Other than the grappling hook, there didn't seem to be any other concealed weapons on his person and his overly wary behaviour indicated that he hadn't planned this encounter to be a violent one.

_There's something familiar about him though... Best to find out what he wants quickly. In case those pesky feathered pests decide to attack again._

"And if I am?" she replied.

"Then you are the one who killed my father!" Luka roared.

_Of course. I remember now..._

It made perfect sense now. How had she not noticed it sooner? That hair. Those eyes. _That scarf_. He was that little boy. The one by the river that day. The day that human had been killed by the angels. The human she could not save in time. The one who had woken her from her watery tomb. How could she forget? Her conscience had been plagued by the nightmare ever since and although she normally didn't care for the concerns of others. Her inability to save that human in time had left a child without a father. A theft she did not take lightly, for she too had been robbed of her own parents.

The years of pain and determination had moulded the beautiful man who stood before her now, but he was marred with hatred and revenge. The angry young man in front of her was her fault. The angry young man also seemed to reaching for something concealed in his sleeve...

_What a bother and just when it was beginning to get interesting..._

Within a heartbeat Bayonetta was moulded behind him, crushing the mechanical contraption in his hand and aiming a gun into his jaw. She's had to unceremoniously spit out the butterfly as it was hindering her concentration. She'd used a "Witch Time" which meant, he of course had not seen her coming. To him it would appear as if she simply vanished and reappeared behind him. As if by magic - and it was.

In Bayonetta's embrace Luka went very still. His aura changed from anger to confusion, to fear but the scent of violets remained constant. From what she could detect and feel, the crushed machine had not been a weapon at all. Was it a recording device? A camera? She wasn't sure. Not that it mattered, as she would have destroyed regardless.

_He's not here to kill me. He's not here to hurt me. He came to get affirmation of my existence. No doubt to show the authorities. Best to ask him in case I'm wrong..._

"Why are you following me Cheshire puss? What is it you want?" she whispered like poisonous velvet.

"Ha! I'd tell you but I don't kiss n' tell on a blind date." He retorted in mock confidence.

_Ahhhh. So he's not just hell bent and broken on revenge. There's a flicker of a personality and life in his soul. Killing him would probably be too harsh. _

He probably wanted closure, an explanation for his father's death. Pity she couldn't give it to him: there are some things humans should never know. It would ruin their whole belief system to know that the cold celestial beings they worshiped were just monsters in the end and that both demons and angels were just as bad as each other.

He would never believe her anyway, even if she did tell him the truth. He would never be able to see, which meant that if he were ever to know peace she had to throw him off the trail. She would be more careful from now and use invisibility whenever walking around densely populated places. He would continue his hunt for her of course, he radiated tenacity. He'd probably also find her again, however he'd be unable to see her.

_He'll weary of his search and eventually he will give up. All humans do..._

Bayonetta smirked again before replying, "Hmmm, neither do I. However…"

Slowly she leaned towards him and although she realised that what she was about to do would probably make no sense to him. It was her way of apologising, her way of saying that she had failed him. It was her way of acknowledging his pain and efforts. She could tell that his pursuit of her had consumed his life and such devotion (in a strange way) touched her. After all, the only things that pursued her weren't half as cute as he was.

As she approached she could feel him relax. Initially he was tense and rigid. Now he melted into her curves and leaned into her body, making her breasts rub frustratingly against his back. Strands of his hair was soft against her skin and the scent of violets and... lust? Was almost overwhelming. In that moment he desired her. He had surrendered himself to her – completely. A fact that both bemused and pleased her as she placed her lips against his cheek.

"… I have a feeling we will meet again Cheshire and that this will be the first of many dates."

Then she deliberately made herself vanish.

She watched him curiously from a far, as he slowly collected himself. His camera was destroyed and she felt almost guilty when she saw the look of sadness that washed over his face. He examined the camera remains sadly, then he removed a handkerchief and rubbed at the lipstick stain on his cheek. Tentatively he brought it away from his face and she smirked when she saw his reaction. He sniffed the cloth begrudgingly before scowling and shoving the unwelcome memento back into his pocket.

_Cheshire. _

Bayonetta smiled at the nickname. It seemed perfect for him and...comforting in a strange way. Despite the fact that he would probably never see her again, she had developed an unusual...fondness for him. He was fearless, cheeky, handsome and his scarf had reminded her of a cat in an animated cartoon she'd seen once.

_Goodbye my violet scented stalker. I enjoyed our meeting. However I hope you have a woman waiting for you at home. Because if I'm the only woman you care about then you'll find that there's no "Wonderland" down that rabbit hole..._

Fin.


End file.
